Filburt's Party
by RoseGAL
Summary: It's Filburt's birthday and he's having a party. Everyone in O-Town is invited, but when only Rocko's invitation doesn't arrive, Rocko believes the fact that this means Filburt doesn't like him anymore. Can Filburt persuade him otherwise?


Filburt's Party

It was a nice sunny morning in O-Town. Rocko was having his breakfast.

"Ah, what a beautiful day," said Rocko. "The sun is shining, the birds are singing and I'm having a nice meal."

By the time Rocko finished his breakfast, there was a knock at the door. Rocko went to answer it. It was Heffer.

"Hey, Rocko," an excited Heffer cried. "I've got great news!"

"What is it, Heff?" asked Rocko.

"Today's Filburt's birthday and he's having a party at his and Dr. Hutchinson's house!" he explained.

"Wow, that's great, Heffer!" said Rocko, happy by the news.

"And there's more!" Heffer continued. "The invitations are gonna be given out to everyone in O-Town!"

Rocko and Heffer squeal with delight.

"I really can't wait!" Rocko cried.

"Me neither!" Heffer cheered.

--

Meanwhile, Filburt is doing the party invitations. His kids enter the room.

"Happy Birthday, Daddy!" the kids cried all at once. "Happy Birthday!!"

"Hey, kids!" said Filburt. "What do you think of the invitations?"

"They look great!" cried Norbert.

"I agree with Norbert!" said Missy.

"Me too!" Gilbert and Shelbert cheered in unison.

"You kids are so kind!" said Filburt.

Moments later, Filburt has finished the invitations.

"Paula!" called Filburt.

Filburt's wife, Dr. Hutchinson, enters the room.

"Yes, Filburt?" answered Dr. Hutchinson.

"Do you want to post those invitations to every O-Town resident?" asked Filburt.

"Sure, leave it to me!" giggled Dr. Hutchinson.

Filburt puts the invitations into a bag and gives it to Hutch. Hutch went out to deliver the invitations. She arrives at Heffer's house.

"Heffer's going to be so happy when he sees this!" squeaked Dr. Hutchinson.

She puts Heffer's invitation in the mailbox.

--

Meanwhile, Rocko is thinking of something to do with Heffer.

"OK, Heffer," said Rocko. "What should we make for Filburt?"

"Lemme think," said Heffer. Heffer thought until he had an idea.

"I know!" Heffer cried. "How about birthday money?"

"Good idea, Heffer!" agreed Rocko.

"OK," said Heffer. "Let's go money hunting!"

They search through the whole house and Heffer finds it.

"Rocko," called Heffer. "I found the money!"

"Great, Heffer!" cried Rocko. "Now all with have to do is make a birthday card and put the money in it."

"But we need to give Filburt a present," said Heffer.

"You're right, Heffer!" Rocko exclaimed. "Let's go and find one."

--

Meanwhile, Hutch arrives at the Bigheads' house. She puts the Ed and Bev's invitations in the mailbox.

"One for Ed, and one for Bev." said Dr. Hutchinson.

Hutch starts to leave but trips over something. The invitations go everywhere.

"Ouch," groaned Dr. Hutchinson. "What did I trip on?"

She gets up and notices she tripped over the Bigheads' dog.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, little dog," apologized Dr. Hutchinson. "I didn't mean to hurt you!"

The dog walks away. Hutch looks at the mess she made.

"Oh, sugar!" cried Dr. Hutchinson "They're everywhere."

Hutch picks up all the invitations and walks off. On the ground is…Rocko's invitation! A gust of wind blows the invitation straight for Rocko's house.

--

Rocko and Heffer are getting in Rocko's car. Rocko has Filburt's birthday card on his lap. Inside the card is the birthday money. The lost invitation flies into the car onto the birthday card without Rocko and Heffer noticing.

"Here we come with the card and present, Filburt!" exclaimed Heffer.

Rocko drives to Filburt's house and puts the card and present into the mailbox. However, he doesn't notice he's putting his invitation in as well.

"Heffer, I'll drop you off to your house so you can find you've got an invitation yet." said Rocko. "I'll go home and see if I've got an invitation."

"OK!" agreed Heffer.

They got into the car and drove off. Hutch comes back to the house, opens the mailbox and sees the card and present. She takes them out and goes inside. The invitation is with it.

"I'm back!" called Dr. Hutchinson.

"Welcome back, Mommy!" cried the kids.

"Filburt, I found a present and card in the mailbox!" exclaimed Dr. Hutchinson.

"Wow! That's great!" cried Filburt. "How did your trip go?"

"It went really well!" giggled Dr. Hutchinson.

"That's good because we didn't want something to go wrong during your trip," said Filburt, realising the news.

--

Meanwhile, Rocko is in his house with his dog, Spunky.

"Spunky!" an excited Rocko cried. "My friend's having a birthday party and I'm so excited! Wanna come?"

Spunky barks happily.

"Oh, good!" he cried. "I'm going to check if my invitation has arrived. Stay there, boy."

Rocko checks his mailbox to see if it has arrived yet but it's empty.

"That's strange," said a confused Rocko. "It's supposed to come by now."

He goes back inside.

"Spunky," explained Rocko. "My invitation hasn't arrived yet."

Heffer bursts through the front door.

"Rocko, my invitation's arrived!" he called. "Where's yours?"

"Mine hasn't arrived yet," explained Rocko.

"Oh dear. That's bad," replied Heffer.

Rocko looks sad.

"Aw, don't worry, Rocko." said Heffer. "I'm sure it'll arrive."

"I'm not so sure, Heffer," replied Rocko. "But we gave him a card and a present."

--

Meanwhile, Filburt, Hutch and their kids look at the decorations they got.

"Those decorations would go well with the party," said Filburt.

"OK, let's get decorating!" cried Dr. Hutchinson. "Missy, Norbert, you do the balloons, Gilbert, Shelbert, you hang the banners, I'll set the table, and Filburt, keep an eye for birthday guests."

"No problem, Paula," replied Filburt.

As Dr. Hutchinson and the kids decorate, the first guest arrives. It was Ralph.

"Happy Birthday, Filburt," said Ralph.

"Thanks, Ralph," replied Filburt. "Come in."

Ralph steps into the house.

--

Meanwhile, Rocko is sadly sitting on his chair.

"My invitation still hasn't arrived," he sighed, sadly.

Rocko's eyes begin to water.

"I guess Filburt has ended his relationship with me," he said, nearly crying.

Rocko begins to cry. Heffer bursts through the front door (again).

"Rocko, you should've seen how many people were invited!" he cried. "Ralph, Ed, Bev, the hippo la-- Huh?"

Heffer is cut off, however, when he sees Rocko crying. Tears are streaming down his face. Heffer is confused.

"Rocko, what's the matter?" asked Heffer. "Hasn't your invitation arrived yet?"

"I don't think Filburt likes me anymore," sniffed Rocko.

"But Filburt does like you," Heffer said. "You're his best friend."

Rocko wipes away some of his tears sadly.

"Don't let your heart go," Heffer continued. "We'll find a way to make him turn up."

Rocko is even more upset than before.

"No, Heffer," he sobbed. "It's the end of the line for me and Filburt."

A heartbroken Rocko runs upstairs, crying. Heffer doesn't know what to say.

"Oh, well…" sighed Heffer.

Heffer walks out of Rocko's house.

--

Meanwhile, Filburt's party is all set up.

"Are we ready to start?" Dr. Hutchinson cried.

"Yeah!" cheered the birthday guests.

"OK!" cried Filburt. "I'll think I'll start with this card."

Filburt picks up the birthday card made by Rocko and Heffer. He opens it and takes out the birthday card.

"'To Filburt, Happy Birthday, from Rocko and Heffer.'"

Filburt is happy.

"Oh, thanks for the birthday card!" he cried.

Filburt sees his birthday money and takes it out.

"Wow, birthday money!" he cheered. "Thanks for the birthday money too!"

But then, he notices something beneath the card.

"Huh, what's this?" said Filburt.

He picks it up and lets out a horrifying gasp. It's Rocko's invitation! "Dun, dun, dun" music plays.

"Oh, my gosh!" exclaimed Filburt.

"What's wrong, Filburt?" said Dr. Hutchinson.

"How did Rocko's invitation come with the card?" answered Filburt.

"Holy buttercups!" exclaimed Dr. Hutchinson. "I must have left there and made the wind pick it up and fly it onto the card when I tripped over the Bigheads' dog."

"You tripped over their dog?!" cried Filburt.

"It was an accident," replied Dr. Hutchinson.

"Well then," said Filburt. "This means I have one thing to do."

Filburt turns to the birthday guests.

"Attention, guests," he called.

The guests stare at him.

"We'll have to hold the party up for a bit," he explained. "There's someone special I've got to see."

"Aw!" groaned the birthday guests.

"I'll be right back!" continued Filburt. "Don't you worry."

Filburt runs out of the house.

"Mommy," asked Missy. "Where's daddy going?"

"He's gone to see his friend," answered Dr. Hutchinson. "He's forgotten about him."

Heffer arrives in the house.

"Hey, Hutch," called Heffer. "Did Filburt go out to see Rocko?"

"To be honest, Heffer. Yes," answered Dr. Hutchinson.

Filburt is running on the pavement to Rocko's house with his invitation in his hand.

"I knew I shouldn't have forgotten you, Rocko," panted Filburt. "This is all my fault."

Filburt carries on running.

--

At Rocko's house, Rocko is in his bedroom, crying heavily into his pillow on his bed. Spunky comes in and comforts him.

"Oh, Spunky," muffled an upset Rocko. "I'm the only O-Town resident who hasn't got an invitation to the party."

Suddenly, he hears knocking on his front door. He lifts his head from his pillow.

"I'm coming," said Rocko, crying.

He goes downstairs and opens the door. It was Filburt.

"Oh. Hi, Filburt," said Rocko, tearfully.

"Rocko..." said an out of breath Filburt. "I was wondering where you were."

"Really?" replied Rocko, still emotional.

"Yes. And I've got something to tell you," answered Filburt.

"What is it you want to tell me?" asked Rocko, wiping his tears.

"I'm sorry about what happened today," explained Filburt. "Paula lost your invitation."

Rocko lets out a gasp.

"You mean...?" Rocko began.

"Yes," Filburt answered back. "You're invited."

Rocko sheds more tears happily.

"Filburt!" cried Rocko, as he runs into Filburt's arms.

Rocko is more emotional than before.

"Oh, Filburt!" he cried. "I thought you didn't want me to come to your party!"

Rocko starts crying heavily again, but this time with tears of joy. Filburt happily hugs Rocko.

"I couldn't have a party without you, Rocko!" said Filburt.

Spunky watches happily as Filburt comforts Rocko.

--

At Filburt's house, Rocko, happy again, steps into the house with Spunky and Filburt.

"Attention, guests," called Filburt. "I've have my forgotten friend with me, so we're going to take the party off hold."

"Yay!" cheered the birthday guests.

Heffer is delighted to see Rocko.

"Rocko, you're here!" exclaimed Heffer.

"Of course I am, Heff," replied Rocko. "Filburt apologized about what happened today, didn't you Filb?"

"I sure did," replied Filburt.

"Cool!" cried Heffer. "So, let's celebrate your birthday!"

"Yeah!" exclaimed Filburt.

"Oh, and by the way, Filburt," said Rocko.

"What?" said Filburt.

"I love you," replied Rocko.

"Me too," Filburt answered back.

And so, everybody celebrated until the end of the day. And Rocko and Filburt were best friends forever, including Heffer.

**THE END**


End file.
